And We'll Fall into the Sky
by Boom-Rhapsody
Summary: Set after X2. 'It wasn't supposed to happen, no not like this. no no no not like this at all... God where are you Heaven can you hear me now...' the plea was so distant and shattered, voice broken and shuddering in the cold...
1. Chapter one

A.N: Hello there from Thunder-Rhapsody.

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
P a r t - o n e : _A s h e s - t o - A s h e s_  
  
**Chapter one:** The Angel Falls and a Sorrowful Residence  
  
Tears came like rain, falling down his gaunt cheekbones and falling from his chin to where ever they would land, be it ground or chest. The sky was dark outside, it was just after midnight. The moon was almost full, but the stars couldn't be seen from the city lights. It was to be another Sunday, a new day when he'd go to work. To a job he hated, to a cause he despised, to people he wished would die. He would continue with the same regimen until he died, he supposed, but assumptions were like betting hell would actually freeze over. Maybe it had, because it seemed like there wasn't any heaven on earth. Maybe hell ran out of space and spilled out onto the land live a ramped flood, maybe it had always been around and he was just now realizing it.  
  
The rooftop was a common place for him now, a place to think and brood and complain and cry where no one would see him. He would frown down at the streets thirty feet below, glare up at the neighboring buildings, curse the city and everyone in it. But he was only human. He was just a simple man, incapable of such deeds. He was destined to live his life, and then die. That was how it went. That was what he had been taught. That was what he decided to concede to.  
  
He had a life, a wife who was cheating on him... she thought he didn't know, but he did. His kids were growing up too, a girl now in college and another in junior high. Things were "as they should be". But he felt empty, didn't know where to go, he had lost the emotion to care about the—well, his meaning of life, anyway.  
  
This man sighed, rubbing a weary hand against his brow. He looked up again, staring at the pitch black sky, hoping some gust of wind would blow him away. He could commit suicide, just jump off and end it all. Yeah, just walk off the edge, don't look back, plummet for a while, then hit the cold pavement and die. Simple, quick, easy... one step and he'd be gone.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" called a soft, gentle, and quiet feminine voice.  
  
The man turned, and stared. An "angel" was sitting on one of the small structures with the grates for the air conditioning systems, her legs dangling over the edge. She was wearing very faded, bleached faded jeans, and a black sweatshirt that was very loose for her slight frame. Her skin was pale and porcelain—perfect, and her eyes were like watery blue ice, gazing at him vibrantly and brightly through the dark air of the night. Her reddish brown hair hung in layers around her shoulders. Her white wings were slightly unfolded, casting an arch of feathers about her. She looked like all of the angels and saintly women in the stain glass windows and all of the paintings.  
  
The angel tilted her head as she gazed at the man. He walked over to her slowly, cautiously, and stopped, crossing his arms.  
  
"Who are you and why do you care?" he asked roughly.  
  
The angel straightened her head, legs still swinging back and forth, wings fluttering; "And quit staring at me," the man snapped.  
  
But the angel didn't; "You're worried, and I was passing by," she replied quietly, getting down gracefully; "Do you want to jump?" she asked quietly, motioning to the ledge.  
  
The man looked back at the ledge briefly; "Yeah," he said, "It's crossed my mind. Why would you care, anyway? Thought angels stayed in heaven."  
  
"I'm just a human who's different," the angel replied solemnly; "I was just passing by."  
  
"Just leave me alone," the man snapped, "You're just some girl, you wouldn't understand! You're probably only sixteen for gods' sake."  
  
The angel, unlike what he had thought, didn't flinch at the violation of one of the Ten Commandments. She only shook her head; "Because I am young doesn't mean anything," she replied humbly, "Just don't jump."  
  
"Oh, don't jump, huh?" the man asked cockily, edging towards the ledge; "Well what if I did, huh? What would it matter if I did jump?"  
  
The girl shrugged; "Who's to say, I don't know," she said; "Look, I'm no angel, I said it before. I'm just a... worried observer."  
  
"Yeah, well just stop being so nosy, brat," the man said irately, turning and glaring down at he streets.  
  
"Fine, jump," the girl said, for the first time her voice loosing the gentleness; "And then, all that you knew, everyone who loved and depended on you, will mourn. And you will be dead. Dead," she repeated, walking over to the ledge herself. She spread her wings, and cast a look to the man she did not know; "'There is a way that seems right to a man, but in the end it leads to death'."  
  
The man stared at the girl, but before he could say another thing, she had vaulted from the ledge, dove, then by the fifth floor caught the wind and jetted back up into the night, wings silently carrying her off.  
  
The man watched, glaring at her; "This is the only way, brat," he whispered, then he turned and stared at the ground; "This is right, so to hell if I die..."  
  
And then... he jumped.  
  
And the "angel" hovered to watch and silently regard his mistakes. She then turned, and continued flying away, off to where she was destined. But she only made it out of the city limits and began her decent towards the countryside when a shot rang through the air. With a scream echoing from her mouth as her left wing was hit, the angel fell.  
  
Only to be caught by a foe she did not know of. A foe like her in certain ways, different and deadly in every other. But the bullet brought no blood, only pain from electrocution and a metal clasp to her wing. From which, the "angel" passed out, a world of black taking her in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The institute was grim, not much laughter filled the halls. It was a quiet, subdued type of atmosphere, and no one was up to fixing it. A month prior, Jean had sacrificed herself for the other mutants, and everyone felt for it. Scott was only seen to teach and to eat, and then he often remained in his room or on the balcony.  
  
Xavier was, for the most part, coping. Though his first student and his right hand mutant, as well as a literal daughter to him, was now gone. He had a school to run, and remembered her words. But at night he too, along with the others, would find himself unable to sleep and in desperate need of a "happy pill". But now was not the time to be upset.  
  
Xavier, Ororo, and Logan sat around the main TV, watching the morning's news.  
  
"...And in other news," the reporter was saying; "Local delegate and former senator John Donavich was found dead this morning. Investigators have concluded that Donavich jumped from his apartment roof top later that evening. He was found on top of a '95 sedan, and was dead on the scene. Family and Friends are already planning a..."  
  
Logan turned the TV off and abruptly left. Ororo and Xavier watched him go, then both sighed; "What is happening to the world now," Ororo mused.  
  
"I quite agree," Xavier said; "Ororo, by chance, have you heard rumors of... a mysterious apparition around the Buffalo area?"  
  
"In New York?" Ororo asked, and Xavier nodded; "No, I haven't, actually. Why, did you pick up a signature?"  
  
"Donavich was residing in Buffalo, New York, and there are rumors of an apparition of a young angel appearing at night;" Xavier said, wheeling around the sofa and beginning to go down the hall, Ororo already in pace with him; "People who have seen her recall being distraught or suicidal, and that she would be there to... talk to them..."  
  
"You think this is just some young girl who is trying to decide what her powers are?" Ororo asked as they entered Xavier's private study.  
  
Hank [a/n: yeah, dunno if he was even mentioned during the movies, but I put him in cuz I like the big blue guy] was hunched over a table of newspapers, the ones you would find in little mom and pop stores on the racks by the door kind of papers. He looked up at he familiar hum of the wheelchair and shuffling of Ororo's feet, his face set in concentration.  
  
"Morning," he said gruffly, returning to his search.  
  
"Any luck, Hank?" Xavier asked as he wheeled over to a computer linked to Cerebro. He quickly logged on. He placed a replica helmet on, and began searching as well.  
  
Ororo sat down at the table, and took a paper in her hands. As she quickly read it, she realized that the angel was seen last flying off towards Canada from Buffalo.  
  
"Charles," Ororo said; "Perhaps she isn't American?"  
  
Hank looked up; "What?"  
  
Ororo read the article, complete with a dark photo of a shadow shaped like a Messenger of God against a grey cloud in the night; "'Shortly after ten- thirty PM, yet another angel sighting occurred. The obvious sign was seen streaking off towards Canada, apparently coming over from the direction of Buffalo, New York'. And then it just goes on to talk about watchers and 'eye-witness' accounts."  
  
Xavier had not heard Ororo; he had already found their "angel". And she was fast moving deep into North Dakota.  
  
"Ororo, Hank!" The old telepath suddenly exclaimed, practically ripping the helmet from his head in his haste; "The mutant, she's moving far too fast. Even Arch Angel can't travel at those speeds," he mused; "She must be flying by jet. Quick, I think Eric has her!"  
  
"Magneto?" Hank asked; "Charles, calm down, Lenshire went into hiding, remember? I don't think he could risk—"  
  
"He's willing to risk anything, Hank," Ororo said, getting up; "I'll already the team."  
  
"We'll assemble in the meeting room," Xavier said, already out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
John stared at the mutant. Hands in his pockets and fist clenched around his lighter, he studied her. Wings, hair, body, yep, she was human, not the righteous being like the papers made her out to be. She was pretty, John safely admitted it, and he didn't mind watching her. She was unconscious, gently set on a bed by Sabertooth in one of the empty bedrooms of the underground base. John's room was across the hall, so the teen curiously walked over and had since been standing leaning against the door frame for almost ten minutes.  
  
"Your growin' 'orns mate!"  
  
John rolled his eyes as Toad came up, and he turned to face the mutant; "So?" John asked; "She's a looker, see for yourself."  
  
As John turned around toad took the other side of the doorway, and gazed at the mutant; "Hmm, a' angel," he mused; "Wonder wha' Magneto wants with her, eh?" he asked, raising and eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Sicko," John said; "I heard him and Mystique talkin'. She can like, tell what a person's weakness is, and of course she can fly."  
  
"Eh, don't the X-Men know a' angel mutant, though?" Toad asked; "Suppose they come after her?"  
  
John shrugged; "Prof has Cerebro, and yeah, I met the guy once;" he snorted; "Watch her be the exact same way. Cocky, arrogant, filthy rich..."  
  
"Not by the looks o' that sweatshirt, mate," Toad said; "Seems a bit on the 'less-than-well-off' side," he mused, squinting as he looked at her clothing.  
  
John eyed him; "Dude," he said, "When did you get out of the closet?"  
  
Toad glared at him; "Look, just pointin' out tha' now we got two fosta kids, eh," he added coldly before hopping away.  
  
John smirked, and then looked back over to the bed. He froze. The girl was awake, looking at him. She was sitting up, wings carefully folded to her back, hair framing her face and her eyes. Her eyes... John felt like a wind was gently blowing in his mind, whispy feelings coming from behind his eyes. He felt like floating. But in an instant, the feeling was gone.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, rising slowly. But her knees buckled under her, so she had to sit back down.  
  
"Hey, easy," John said, cautiously walking over; "Your uh, in Canada..." /Nice lie, Pyro/ he thought.  
  
The girl looked around; "Am I here because of the senator?" she asked, looking at John again.  
  
"Um... no," John said; "I'm not sure why you're here. Name's John," he said, holding out a hand.  
  
The girl stared at it, and then she cautiously replied the gesture. Her hand was cold to the touch, and not just because John was basically warmer anyway for obvious reasons.  
  
"What's you're name?" John asked.  
  
The girl held her hands in her lap as she looked at the floor, her eyes rising to the wall where a window should be; "My name's Audri," she said finally, looking over at John again; "Why aren't there any windows?"  
  
/Oh god she's so innocent!/ John moaned in thought; but he kept a straight face and replied; "We're underground."  
  
Audri nodded; "Can I go?" she asked; "I've got some things to do, and..."  
  
"Look, I'm not in charge," John said, "And if you talk like that, you won't survive a minute here."  
  
Audri stared at him; "What?" John asked.  
  
Audri shook her head; "Nothing," she said, rising again. Her strength had finally returned; "I just want to leave. I don't like it here. Too much anger and pain..." she added, shivering.  
  
John watched her. She was pathetic, shivering because... she could feel anger and pain. Emotions... Magneto had said she could fly and detect emotions. Audri was a like walking martyr, a symbol of faith, and a person destined to feel other's pain, all in one desperate, conflicting package of a young woman. She had a reason to be quiet and being introverted.  
  
John chewed his lower lip as the realization sank in. /Nope, still not gonna show her pity/ he concluded in thought.  
  
"Oh, quit whining," John said, though the sneer wasn't as stinging as he hoped it would be; "You're life ain't the only one that hasn't been a bowl of cherries."  
  
"I know," Audri said, "No one's has..." she looked at him; "Especially yours. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sympathetic," John said; "I couldn't stop Fate, so there's no reason to cry over me. I don't even like you, so don't bother trying ot make friends."  
  
"I can't cry," Audri said, "And I wouldn't cry for such a jerk, anyway!" she said harshly.  
  
"Ooh, like I haven't been called that before!" John snapped.  
  
"Well, then there must be something wrong with you!" Audri shouted; "You're too worried about thinking about yourself that you don't seem to notice everyone else, and because of you being rude and vulgar, no one likes you!"  
  
"Oh, come 'ere and say that to my face, bitch!" John shouted angrily, standing his ground.  
  
And to his surprise, Audri did. With wings spread she took flight for a second to cover the space between them, and with one wing whipping out sent him out into the large hallway. John slammed against the wall, sliding to the floor with a loud groan of pain. Glaring at Audri, he stood, holding his fists up.  
  
"Well, some angel you turned out to be!" he shouted as she hovered in the doorway.  
  
"Fire is not always flame and burning, John," Audri said, touching down; "You should know that."  
  
"And you had best listen to her."  
  
John turned to see Magneto and Sabertooth walking out of the elevator, and Audri only glanced at them. Her wings only came out more as John rushed over to them. She held her hands to her sides, watching the three wearily.  
  
"Dude, she's crazy!" John said to Magneto.  
  
Magneto rolled his eyes at the slang; "No, you are merely unused to being defeated;" he turned to face Audri; "Audri Malone, I presume?"  
  
"Just Audri," Audri said.  
  
Magneto smirked, and chuckled; "Very well then, Audri. Tell me, are you hungry? I assume that after the trip here, you must be famished."  
  
/What's he playing at? / John thought.  
  
Audri shook her head; "Let me go," she said.  
  
Again, Magneto chuckled; "I'm afraid that is quite impossible," he said, walking over to her.  
  
Before Audri could react, the metal band around her left wing was manipulated to bring her down to the ground. Audri gasped at the action, fighting to get up. Magneto chuckled again, and, holding his hand out further than it already was, the band tightened, cutting circulation dramatically. Audri froze, her right wing draped over her torso and head to shield her. She could see Magneto approaching through a gap in the feathers, and could only focus her thoughts away from the pain.  
  
"You see, Audri, you prove useful to my cause," Magneto continued; "but, I'm willing to make a deal with you."  
  
Audri stayed silent; "Your silence must mean I can continue," Magneto said after letting the pause sink in; "You serve me until my cause is achieved, and you will be free to roam and live out your life. But if I call you, you will come to me and serve out your duties."  
  
Audri still remained silent, staring at Magneto. Magneto could make out her icy blue eyes, and stared at it. Audri defiantly stared back.  
  
"If you decline, well, you shall be withheld here until you concede."  
  
Audri was still keeping up her stony silence. She didn't want to say a word to this man, he was a backstabber, a liar, a greedy, power-hungry, spiritually broken man, and he had control over her.  
  
But defeat was something Audri wouldn't take anymore. She would get out. She had been captive for long enough, and the taste of freedom was too good to let go. Audri glanced at John, who was behind Sabertooth and watching. He met her gaze, and quickly looked away.  
  
/Then I am alone/ Audri confirmed in thought.  
  
A/N: well, how bout it? Is it ok? Was it crap? Lemme know!!!


	2. Chapter two

A.N: Hello there from Thunder-Rhapsody.  
Note: **Adrianna** is **Audri's** real name, just so you know. Oh, and screw how old he is in the movie, Kurt is twent-eight [28].  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Previously, in chapter one...  
  
"If you decline, well, you shall be withheld here until you concede."  
  
Audri was still keeping up her stony silence. She didn't want to say a word to this man, he was a backstabber, a liar, a greedy, power-hungry, spiritually broken man, and he had control over her.  
  
But defeat was something Audri wouldn't take anymore. She would get out. She wasn't about to die here at the man's hands. Audri glanced at John, who was behind Sabertooth and watching. He met her gaze, and quickly looked away.  
  
/Then I am alone/ Audri confirmed in thought.  
_  
And now...  
  
Chapter two: **Of Thoughts and Misgivings  
  
**Kurt sat in the meeting room, looking around. Bobby, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, and Scott, along with Xavier and himself, were all sitting around the large "war table", as Kurt secretly referred to it as. The computer mechanisms projected a physical map of the USA, then a 3D image of Buffalo, New York, and the area around it, came up.  
  
"As most of you know, there have been recent sightings of an 'angel' in and around Buffalo," Xavier was saying; "These leads are correct, our angel's actual identity is Adrianna **{**A/N: mag's called her by her nickname, but that comes up later**}** Layette Malone."  
  
The mechanisms towered upwards, creating a small replica of the "angel". Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the statue, slowly turning so all could get a good look. His outward appearance was calm and serene, but inwardly he was reeling. This was the mutant, and Magneto supposedly had her? This wasn't right; she was a sign of God!  
  
"She's a twenty-two-year-old originally from France, but when her father was killed on assignment in Russia, she and her mother moved to America, where her mother then married a man named Brain Malone. Sadly, both of Adrianna's parents were killed in a car crash, and on that very day, when Adrianna was with them, she went missing. Now, nearly seven years later, Adrianna has resurfaced.  
  
"But now my fears are that Magneto has her. Currently, Cerebro has tracked Adrianna in Buffalo, but she soon headed from that area, was stalled—" as he spoke, the grid appeared, and a line from Buffalo started moving towards the northwest; "And then headed off at jet speeds towards the Dakotas. Cerebro last tracked Pyro there, as well as Mystique..." his voice trailed off as he sighed; "My proposal is that we investigate."  
  
Bobby was studying the ever-rotating statue; "She can't be_ twenty-two_!" he finally exclaimed.  
  
Kurt nodded. The girl looked young, at least seventeen to nineteen, but not twenty-two.  
  
"That's because she's man-made!" Came a loud, matter-of-fact voice.  
  
All eyes turned to the door as Hank came in, bringing a small stack of papers and a CD with him.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
Hank nodded, putting the CD into the small computer by Xavier. The statue, grid, and map disappeared, and a large screen came up in its place.  
  
"Yep," Hank said, sighing; "Found school pictures from France," he said, pressing a button.  
  
Several pictures popped up then, all of different ages; "This is the latest though, when she was fifteen," Hank said, pressing another button.  
  
The picture that came up next was a definite American school photo, square, silver-grey background, and Adrianna was in the center, smiling genuinely and the perfect picture of a youthful teenager.  
  
"And no wings to speak of," Hank said; "That's why Cerebro didn't pick up her trace sooner."  
  
Xavier nodded grimly.  
  
"Hank," Logan suddenly said, coming out of his deep thought; "Do you know where this kid was before she went AWOL?"  
  
Hank shook his head; "All I know is this. She was in the car when her parents crashed, but even that's a mystery to the police;" he pushed another button; "This is the police report," Hank said; "The car was a '95 Mazda," a picture of a totaled car came up with the push of another button.  
  
"And?" Xavier asked, studying the screen intently.  
  
"Apparently, it hydroplaned, then went over an embankment. They, the police, found the car at the bottom of the ravine totaled, both parents dead, and Adrianna missing. The only thing suspicious was the fact that the car hadn't exploded, and there were traces of tracks from some large vehicles. Shame the detectives closed the case, and after a year of being on the Missing Person's list, Adrianna was listed as 'dead' and taken off. No one knows who exactly took her name off."  
  
"That's _sick_," Bobby suddenly said, grimacing with a glare; "Who would do such a thing?!"  
  
"Stryker, the Soviet Union, _Area-51_," Logan said, coolly stating suggestions; "A lot of people could have, kid."  
  
Bobby sank into his seat as he stared at the screen.  
  
"But, we defeated Stryker," Scott said, "And, I don't think the government was in to mutating people for the heck of it."  
  
Xavier sighed; "I remember picking up a signature while we were flying from... Stryker's base, but I dismissed it," he said wearily; "Perhaps, indeed, Stryker was the cause..." he wiped his brow.  
  
"Ve should find her," Kurt mused quietly, stroking his chin as he thought, eyes long since having left the screen to stare at the table; "Eet iz only fair;" he looked up; "Dis iz not right, she deserves to be rescued."  
  
The entire month Kurt had been quiet and withdrawn, and that was the most he had said at one time. Xavier let a faint smile grace his face as he watched Kurt; "Excellently put, Kurt," he said, and then he looked around at the others, smile fading; "I'm not asking you all to go. This is not a mission, merely an... assignment to see where Magneto might be hiding, and then to rescue Adrianna if she is there."  
  
"I vill go," Kurt said, standing.  
  
Slowly, Logan rose as well, hands in pockets and eyes staring at the table, the man once more engrossed in thought. Ororo rose as well. Scott, Bobby, and Rogue remained sitting.  
  
"No offense, Professor," Bobby said, Looking up guiltily; "But, I'm not up for it."  
  
"Me neither," Rogue said.  
  
Scott was silent.  
  
Xavier nodded; "I understand. You three shall remain behind to help Hank run the institute in our absence. Team, we leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Give 're take forty minutes," Logan grumbled, lifting his head and rolling his eyes.  
  
Kurt nodded, and promptly teleported out. He came to his room, which was in need of cleaning. He ignored the mess, and went straight to his dresser. Pulling out his black sweater, he replaced it with the cream one he had been wearing. Making his way over to his closet, he pulled out the long leather turncoat with the large red "X" on the upper right arm, same on the left. Kurt then walked over to his desk, and put on his watch. But when he pressed a certain button on the side, his outward appearance changed.  
  
/Technology/ Kurt thought as the image inducer took affect. His skin was now a dark tan, eyes a safe, normal dark brown, hair navy-black. His hands were regular, his index and middle, along with pinky and ring finger separately paired off to cover his sole three fingers. Kurt looked normal this way, no tattoos, no scars, no blue. Xavier had spent two solid weeks perfecting it, so much so that even if someone bumped into him they would tell.  
  
Kurt was satisfied with his appearance, so he teleported into the labs, where Hank was working over a table and laptop.  
  
Hank heard the bamph and smelt the acrid sulfur smoke, and looked up to see it was Kurt. He went back typing and recording.  
  
"Hank..." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt?" Hank asked, not looking up.  
  
"Dis girl," Kurt replied, unsure, "Iz she... Hank, could ve bring her here, and be safe wit' her avound? I mean, if de police report iz true, and Charles' assumptions are correct..."  
  
"Kurt, all I can say is, give her open arms," Hank said, straightening up and closing the laptop; "I still can't get records from France."  
  
"Weetness Protection Agency?" Kurt suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Hank said; "You might want to get going, Kurt. Knowing Logan, he'll want to get this over with."  
  
"Or find someone in line vith Stryker," Kurt muttered, then with a nod to the scientist, he teleported to the "war" room, again a reference of his.  
  
"Alright, everyone ready?" Logan asked loudly, walking into the room and pulling on his gloves.  
  
---  
  
Audri stood stock still. She was in the middle of a dome-like room, only one large, not giant, spotlight to speak of, and she was standing right in the ring of light. She had been brought here by Sabertooth, after being further tortured by magneto and being forced to be taken away. She had been unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, and then left alone. Audri was panicking; it didn't feel right to be here. It wasn't safe, she had to get out.  
  
But should she venture into the darkness? It was all around, as if closing in. The light could give out at any minute, and then she'd be swallowed whole.  
  
/It's a trick/ Audri told herself /He's trying to make you crack. Don't crack, stay calm.../  
  
But even as she thought this, her breathing was picking up; her heart was beginning to race. She looked around hopelessly, but there was no escape. The dark was there, surrounding her, waiting patiently to consume her and claim her as theirs...  
  
/No!/ Audri shouted in her head, closing her eyes and clenching her fists /Mind games won't work, they won't work... oh if I had a mom to cry to.../  
  
---  
  
Magneto, Mystique, and the others watched from the viewing skybox, away from the light and windows safely tinted.  
  
"Do you think she'll crack?" Mystique asked, watching the monitor hungrily.  
  
"All in good time," Magneto said idly, sighing; "All in good time..."  
  
Pyro and Toad were in the back, close to the door and leaning against the wall.  
  
"We shouldn't let them do this," Pyro said, "I'm feeling guilty..."  
  
"Guilty? You?!" Toad asked with a quiet laugh; "Look, Magneto tries this with every newbie."  
  
"He didn't with me," John protested.  
  
"Yeah, that's because you came willingly, like I did," Toad said, "Look, she'll crack, come to our side, and we'll all be a jolly lil' band o' mutants," he added sarcastically, slumping down to sit.  
  
John joined him. They could still see one of the monitors, and they watched it for twenty minutes in silence. No change.  
  
"Think she'll try and barrel out like Collossus?" Toad whispered quietly, watching the screen intently.  
  
"Maybe," John replied almost inaudibly. Audri was only shivering now and only for short moments before she went back to being a living statue. She was shivering from anger, sorrow, fear, or all of the above, John figured. But beside that, her head was bowed, eyes tightly closed, and fists clenched so tightly her already pale knuckles were even whiter.  
  
"She'll explode if she keeps it up!" Toad muttered giddily with a snicker.  
  
"Shut up!" John said, punching him.  
  
With an inaudible grunt toad was knocked over, hitting the small desk beside him. He groaned aloud and rubbed his head, sitting back up.  
  
"That wasn't fair," he hissed, glaring at John.  
  
"Between your mouth and your smell, you deserved it," Mystique called from the front. John laughed. The female mutant had always had a soft spot for him.

---

Mystique again directed her attention to the monitor; "Eric," she said quietly; "This girl isn't breaking."  
  
"Within, she is shattered," Magneto stated wisely; "But her façade shall not be lifted willingly."  
  
"Façade?" Mystique asked.  
  
Magneto nodded; "Wouldn't you wish to keep your anger hidden if you were her?" he asked, looking at Mystique.  
  
Mystique shrugged, and continued to watch the screen.  
  
---  
  
/Please, don't let them break me/ Audri prayed. /I'll do anything, just please, don't let them break me.../  
  
But her heart was caving, her pulse was quickening alarmingly, and she was beginning to start a sweat. Audri opened her eyes, blinded by the light and pummeled by the dark. She sank to her knees, Wings fanning around her as a shield. She got to her feet again, raising her head and glaring into the dark void. With a shout, she took flight, flying from her ring of sanctuary of light.  
  
Audri slammed into something cold, hard, and thick. Groaning, she lost mobility in a quick black out, and only just woke and caught herself from plummeting. Her head and left side hurt, but she flew around in a careful circle, slamming her fist against the wall occasionally to try and sift out a weak spot.  
  
_There was no way out.  
_  
Her eyes were steadily becoming used to the dark, though not very well. She had relied on city lights and the stars, but now all there was of light was that single stream from the light. Audri groaned as she hovered in place, and then screamed. She screamed loud and shrilly, the noise echoing in the cavernous hall. She finally ran out of breath, and grew silent as she brooded, eyes darting about.  
  
Wait, she could make out a 3D rectangular shape near the far side, attached to the ceiling. Audri flew around to it, realizing there were tinted windows on it. She popped her knuckles, forcibly building up her adrenaline like she had a month ago. She would not stay in the dark again.  
  
---  
  
"Where'd she go?" Toad asked when Audri disappeared.  
  
"Um, duh," John said as he got up, smacking the side of Toad's head. John walked off to Magneto and Mystique, watching the monitor. After hearing the banging, and the scream, John was sure she'd nearly killed herself. Magneto on the other hand, was smirking.  
  
"Won't be long now," he muttered, the smirk only widening.  
  
Mystique rolled her eyes, then screamed as something rammed into the window before her. She and the others scrambled back as another thud came.  
  
And then, with the third try, Audri came crashing through the window, sending shattered glass everywhere and landing on the ground. Glass had cut her wings badly, many feathers tainted red. She raised her head, and revealed a nice cut from her temple to her jaw. But she didn't even notice. She couldn't feel the pain. Her heart was thumping over one hundred miles an hour, last ditch instincts to survive overpowering her rational thought. Her eyes were paling over, she looked almost demonic.  
  
"Audri!" John exclaimed; "Calm down!"  
  
But his plea fell to deaf ears as Audri rose; "Damn you," she said, glare fixed on Magneto.  
  
Magneto chuckled; "How do you feel, Audri?" he asked calmly, a grin on his old face.  
  
Audri chose not to answer; "Anger, I'll wager?" Magneto prompted; "I'm sure you do, it's natural... to be kept in a place you don't want to be in would infuriate anybody."  
  
"Why won't you let me go?" Audri asked heatedly, eyes glazing over further.  
  
Magneto's smirk only broadened; "Do you know where you anger come from, Audri?" he asked; "It's harbored, but who created it, you wonder?"  
  
"I did," Audri spat.  
  
"Of course, but who... _created it_, gave it a flame to grow through? Any ideas?"  
  
Audri just stared angrily at him. But Magneto knew he was slowly winning her over; "Not a one?" he asked, "Hmm, you would think that... maybe the betrayal you felt, or the fact that someone stole your family from you..."  
  
"Shut up," Audri managed; "You're lying to me... you don't know anything," when in truth, neither did she.  
  
"I know enough, Audri," Magneto said; "That your full name is Adrianna Layette Malone, and your parents were killed so you could be kidnapped..."  
  
"No..." Audri said almost inaudibly, dropping to her knees, glare gone from Magneto as she covered her face with her hands and bowed her head. Her wings slumped down around her, a puddle of feathers, white and red.  
  
Magneto nodded; "You were then mutated, Audri, against your own will. You were forced upon, and then changed. You were given gifts, Audri, after everything that has happened. Those gifts give you power, something you could use to exact your revenge..."  
  
"I don't want to cause more pain," Audri said, lifting her head and facing Magneto with the now even more-powerful glare; "I won't make others go through what I did!"  
  
"They don't care, Audri!" Magneto bellowed; "The whole world wants you dead, because of what one of their own did to you. You didn't ask for what you received, and now they expect you to stand by and face judgment!"  
  
"Let them expect it, let them think whatever they want!" Audri said desperately, "I don't care!"  
  
"Don't you?" Magneto asked; "More innocent people will end up like you, Audri, could you stand that blood on your hands?"  
  
"No," Audri whispered, looking down at the floor and holding her hands over her mouth as she chewed nervously on her thumbnail.  
  
"Then join me," Magneto said, "I am gathering a team to protect those Innocent people."  
  
"_I side with no one_," Audri whispered, vaguely remembering an argument she might have had. If only she knew, if only she could remember one thing... she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"You can _trust_ me, Audri," Magneto said calmly; "It's a foreign concept to you, I'm sure, but you can trust me. You can trust us all..."  
  
Audri took in a deep breath, holding it as she bowed her head and closed her eyes in thought. She let it out slowly, coming to an imminent conclusion.  
  
"I don't have a choice, do I?" she asked quietly, looking back up at Magneto.  
  
The old mutant just smiled a twisted, malevolent grin.  
  
**a/n: there ya** **go.**** review.**


	3. Chapter three

A/N: hello there all, [well, DemonRogue13] here's chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
**Chapter three: Of Searchers and Wanderers**  
  
Audri hissed as the hydrogen peroxide came into contact with her skin. Mystique cleaned the cut on the angel's face, weary that she would be attacked by the volatile and sporadically acting girl. Audri's eyes had thankfully returned to normal, something Magneto knew was untapped and uncontrolled energy deep within Audri. But Mystique didn't think about it; she only cleaned the cuts and bandaged the girl up.  
  
"You need to clean these," Mystique said as she tended to a nasty cut along the bone of the left wing.  
  
Audri was silent. She was staring at the marble tiles of the med-lab.  
  
Mystique sighed; "You can talk to me, you know," she said.  
  
Audri looked at her; "You're just like him," she said quietly, glaring slightly; "Twisted and vile."  
  
"Thank you," Mystique said, smirking smugly to her.  
  
Audri's glare only turned to daggers before she looked away  
  
Mystique finished the bandaging; "So then, I'll escort you to your rooms."  
  
"Take me to the exit," Audri said, unmoving as Mystique moved for the door.  
  
Mystique stopped, and looked at the girl over her shoulder; "You'd like that," she said sardonically, "But it isn't possible."  
  
"_I won't do anything for you,_" Audri hissed dangerously.  
  
"Then I suppose you'll rot," Mystique said, "No come _ON_!"  
  
"No!" Audri shrieked, taking flight. She shot off, tackling Mystique. The two crashed into the door, Mystique's back colliding with the metal. As mystique cried out and kicked Audri away, they opened. Audri slid on the floor to a halt, wounds reopening. Mystique stood, her eyes glowing with anger, and she advanced on the angel girl.  
  
Audri moaned as she rose, but Mystique slapped her down. The morph took Audri's hair roughly, dragging the teen up. Audri screamed, wings whipping out and smacking Mystique down. Mystique went flying, crashing into the table and turning it over. With a growl she was up and morphed into a large hound, barking as she tore into one of Audri's wings.  
  
Audri screamed as the pain went coursing through her like injected water. Anger formed and fueled the fire deep within, and her eyes glazed over, becoming opaque. Audri whipped around, slinging the hound from her and causing it to crash into the wall. With a groan Mystique returned to her normal form, only to freeze. Audri was staring at her, blood dripping from her wings and shoulders, eyes burning an icy white, almost a faint, very faint, blue.  
  
Mystique felt herself freeze over; her blood seemed to stop flowing. She forgot how to breathe, her thoughts were running wild. Images of her horrific life played before her eyes, scene after scene after scene...  
  
Mystique screamed and covered her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She rolled onto her side, shape shifting into the people she had killed. She finally found her original form, and shook uncontrollably.  
  
Audri released her hold, stumbling back and gasping for air. She shook her head vigorously, and sank to her knees. Her shaky hands held the sides of her head, her clearing eyes on the shaking form of Mystique.  
  
Audri's head snapped over towards the door as she heard the sound of glass breaking against metal floor.  
  
---  
  
A/N: there ya go 


	4. Chapter four

**A/N:** Yay!!! New reviewer!! This is for you, DemonRogue13 and Apocalyptic Muse!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING  
  
**Part - one: Ashes – to – Ashes**  
  
Chapter Four: Where there is Faith, Doubt Will Surely Be...  
  
The jet streaked across the sky, so high above the land that it could be mistaken for a bird. Its occupants all held stony silences, contemplating on their mission ahead. Ororo concentrated on driving, Logan was napping in the co-pilot's chair, and Kurt was idly fiddling with a laptop. He had grown accustomed to technology, one of the benefits of staying in the labs with Hank. He was searching the internet at the moment, scanning for records from France and America, particularly the Buffalo area. He had only come up with three police reports, and they hadn't helped.  
  
Kurt sighed again for the fourth time, and Logan opened one eye to watch him; "Give it a rest, Nightcrawler," he said, yawning as he sat up; "If Hank couldn't find anything, I doubt you could."  
  
"Der' is no shortage ov fait' in me," Kurt mused as he continued searching, unhindered; "Dere must be somet'ing," he mused, his canine [A/N: remember the inducer people] poking out of his mouth as he chewed on his lower lip in thought, clicking on several items. Unfortunately, the action brought nothing. Kurt sighed, and wearily closed the laptop. He closed his eyes in prayer, hands folded over the laptop.  
  
Logan watched him, half-admiring and half-pitying. He didn't know why he pitied such a spiritual being, more so he envied. He would kill, quite literally, to have comfort like that. But faith was a wooded area he would not explore.  
  
Kurt opened his eyes, exhaled, and opened the laptop again. With newfound determination, his search continued.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and turned around, facing forward and staring out the window. Ororo looked at him accusingly. Logan looked at her; "What?" he asked innocently. He must have done something to earn him that look.  
  
Ororo looked away and shook her head; "You rolled you eyes," she muttered.  
  
"_And_?" Logan asked, one eyebrow rising.  
  
"Why would you?" Ororo asked; "He's just religious."  
  
"It's somethin' new, that's for sure." Logan mumbled, turning away and crossing his arms. Somehow, she always managed to win, even when she didn't say anything. It irked him the rest of the ride.  
  
- - -  
  
Magneto looked at the scene, weighing his thoughts. /How dare she have the gall to attack us again/ He thought, then he smirked as he saw Audri staring at him in shock and anger. /She has skills beyond my expectations. Her power is obviously untamed, but then that's a wonderful thing. And her emotions would be easy to manipulate, though I may have trouble breaking her./ Magneto sighed, and held his hand out.  
  
- - -  
  
Audri had completely forgotten about the metal clasp, but harsh realization hit her as pain exploded in her already injured wing and coursed through her body in electric waves. She bit her lip and held her hands on the floor, on her knees as well and fighting not to collapse. But it was unbearable, she couldn't handle it.  
  
With a cry, Audri fell. One so strong had one big weakness. Her wings were sensitive as glass, and the nerve endings were fired. Dispirited, she slipped into unconsciousness again, allowing the black to consume her.  
  
_Audri opened her eyes, and saw the smiling face. It had been in her dreams, a kind mother of sorts .the woman had red hair pulled back into a curly bun, spare strands falling around her gentle face. Audri reached up with her small infant hand and took the wild curl, and the woman laughed as she gently took Audri's hand, and softly began singing in French...  
  
Me rappeler, mon ange, comme vous chantez avec l'alouette  
  
Chanter doucement, mon ange, aussi souvent que vous pouvez  
  
Rappeler les meilleurs jours, avant que ceci ait ait commenc  
  
Quand l'amour était si vrai, et la vie n'était pas froide  
  
Se rappeler, mon ange, les jours de vieux  
  
Se rappeler, mon ange, les bras chauds qui vous ont tenu  
  
Je vous ai donné mon amour et mon tout, il'le s vrai  
  
Se rappeler, mon ange, l'aimer dans mon étreinte  
  
Vous've a été béni par le seigneur, épargné par la Grâce..._  
  
It had never failed in getting Audri to sleep, whisked away by the gentle voice to the lands or slumber and dreams. And Audri closed herself away in herself, her soul barring all thoughts or notions of reality as she desperately clung to her only happy memory...  
  
- - -  
  
John had heard the commotion, as had Toad. Together, the two rushed to the labs, only to see Magneto strapping Audri down onto a gurney. Mystique was in the corner, resting against the wall and staring ahead. She seemed to be watching something that wasn't in the room, wasn't on the wall, wasn't even remotely close to where they were now. John quickly walked over, helping Magneto wheel her out. Toad stayed behind to watch after Mystique.  
  
"What happened?" John asked as they made their way down the halls.  
  
"She attacked Mystique," Magneto replied, sighing; "This might have been a mistake."  
  
"She's just confused," John mused, but he covered it up by adding; "That's got to be the reason. She was pretty calm when I talked to her."  
  
"I think that we've managed to... reveal hidden powers. When she came through the skybox, her eyes were literally on fire. I believe she used her powers to attack Mystique."  
  
"Yeah, but check out all of these cuts and stuff!" John said; "I mean, her wings are like, torn apart! It's like she was _mauled_!"  
  
Magneto smirked; "I've no doubt she was. Mystique was probably to her ends when she morphed into something capable of doing such damage," he sighed; "I must speak with her after we've gotten Adrianna situated."  
  
"_Adrianna_?" John repeated as he opened a door. It was the same room Audri had been placed in first, the sparse room still sparse and the bed was still a little off-centered. John rushed over to reposition it as Magneto pulled out the first aid kit on the gurney and opened it up.  
  
"That is her real name," Magneto said as he bandaged the wings; "I only used the shorter of it in hopes of gaining her trust."  
  
John snorted; "_That_ worked," he muttered, straightening the bed sheets.  
  
"Time heals all," Magneto stated; "Both broken mind and wounded view. She will come to us. She'll see," he added, his voice lower than a whisper.  
  
John looked at his mentor out of the corner of his eye, but thought nothing of it. He helped Magneto lift Audri onto the bed, the both left, taking the gurney and supplies with them. By then, Mystique was ready to tear out throats, Toad barely keeping her from just storming over and killing Audri. Magneto pushed the younger mutants from the laboratory, and the doors closed as he began lecturing Mystique.  
  
"So, 'ow's the Sheila, mate?" Toad asked quietly, ear pressed against the steal door.  
  
John rolled his eyes as he wiped the blood from his hands with a cloth; "Fine, now that she's out cold," he muttered; "God, Mystique tore her up, and her wings were mangled. I swear, that's where her weakness is."  
  
"Yeah, but Mystique was a little off there when you an' Magneto left," Toad said, moving from the door; "She was mumblin' about a child she lost, or somethin' along that..." he shrugged; "Ah well, let's get some grub, eh?"  
  
"Sure," John said; "We only ate _three hours ago_."  
  
"Hey, food is an excellent time-waster!" Toad called, already half-way down the hall.  
  
Sighing, John followed.  
  
- - -  
  
The computer system connected with Cerebro came to life in the jet, and the three occupants gathered around the front of the jet as the screen of the map came to life, pinpointing the exact location. Soon, the speed of light was a something left behind in the trail of backwind.  
  
- - -  
  
Magneto shook his head as he re-watched the video that had been recorded when Audri had been in the dome room. It was of night vision format, and he could clearly see the faint glow that had consumed Audri before her eyes had glazed over and began to burn. The camera caught the ferocity of how she beat against the windows, and how she had finally barreled through them. Magneto grimaced when he had heard her scream. He had not intended on such actions, but it had to be done, he was sure.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted as Mystique walked into the laboratory, panting. As Magneto turned to see her, he noticed that the action was highly out of character. For her, anyway.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked.  
  
Mystique inhaled deeply; "The security systems are picking up something," she said.  
  
"_And_?"  
  
"And it's coming towards us quickly. I think the X-Men have found us."  
  
Magneto was silent; "Alert the Brotherhood. We'll be ready."  
  
Mystique nodded, and was gone.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, they you go!!!  
  
**Here's the English translation to the song. I wrote it myself so no stealing!!!!**  
  
_Sing softly my angel, as you fly to the skies  
  
Remember your dreams and I won't truly die  
  
Fly o'er the plains and the cities so dark  
  
Remember me, my angel, as you sing with the lark  
  
Sing softly, my angel, as often as you can  
  
Remember the better days, before this began  
  
When love was so true, and life was not cold  
  
Remember, my angel, the days of old  
  
Remember, my angel, the warm arms that held you  
  
I gave you my love and my all, it's true  
  
Remember, my angel, the loving in my embrace  
  
You've been blessed by the lord, saved by Grace  
  
_**o.o please review, or I might not continue.**


	5. Chapter five

**A/N:** I kill someone in this, as a head's up okay? it's one of Magneto's crew

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Part - one: Ashes – to – Ashes 

**Chapter Five: Purpose and Deliverance Prevail**

The jet touched down, about three kilometers from the supposed underground facility of Magneto's. Logan got out first, and Kurt teleported ahead as Ororo took to the air. The three covered the distance quickly.

Kurt was first to arrive though, and he quickly found the entrance. It was a steel wall, molded into the mountain side and expertly hidden by shrubs, grasses, and rocks. He only found it when it opened, letting a very disgruntle d looking Toad hop out, followed by another, Sabertooth. Kurt held his breath as the cat-man's head jerked towards his place in the tree. Kurt froze, praying that he was hidden behind enough foliage.

God was very gracious, because Toad and Sabertooth split, one going east while the other went west. Kurt let out the breath he had been holding, and looking around he sighed. Jumping from his perch, he landed, and walked over to the door to inspect it. He scratched at the rock, found it to be real, and pulled at the shrubbery. That was the faux to the disguise, and Kurt smirked inwardly. He looked around it, finding the edges to the door. It was easily teen feet tall and seven feet wide, like that of a garage. But it was what was inside them mountain that brought the most curiosity. Kurt closed his eyes, crossed his arms, said a prayer and teleported, leaving a small puff of smoke behind.

- - -

He came back on the other side of the wall. Kurt opened his eyes, and looked around in awe. The main hallway he came into was shiny and silver, metal all the way through, he could tell. Kurt turned to the door, agreeing that it had been the door to a large garage at some point before being converted to its current state. Kurt saw a keypad to the left side, and went over to it. After seeing the buttons, he pulled out his communicator.

"Storm, Volverine," he said hastily into it, looking around anxiously as he braced himself against the wall; "I have found eet!"

"Wonderful, Nightcrawler!" came Ororo's enthusiastic reply; "Where?"

"T'ree kilometers east exactly from dee jet," he replied, but he paused as he heard a relative tapping coming from one of the halls off of the entrance hall he was in. It was of footsteps, regulated and even.

"Kurt?"

"Shh," Kurt said before turning the communicator off. He froze as he saw whoever it was round the corner.

It was John.

Kurt eyed the young man before sighing; "Eet is only you," he said nonchalantly, pocketing the communicator.

Though the skin tone wasn't the same, John recognized the accent and facial feature. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped apprehensively; "And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Looking for some-body," Kurt said, idly straightening the cuffs to his jacket. He eyed John; "Vould you mind helping, or am I going to vahnder avound alone?"

"You should just go," John said, "Before Magneto or Mystique comes around and finds you here."

"I am here to see eef a mutant needs help!" Kurt said, "And I vill fulfill my duties." He looked around, eyeing the walls; "I could make eet," he mused, then he looked at John; "good seeing you!" he said, smiling as he waved and teleported.

John watched as the smoke evaporated, then shrugged and continued going. It was none of his concern, and if the guy took Audri, good.

- - -

Kurt teleported in and out of the halls, often times clinging to the light fixtures for reassurance. He checked every room he came across, finding each on either empty or so full of items he couldn't breathe. Some were completely empty and stark, save for double-sided mirrors. Kurt didn't want to think about what they were used for, and he continued on.

Kurt teleported into a hall, one where only three lights were working, casting shadows everywhere the light did not fall and giving the hallway some eerie, of-the-ether feeling. Kurt gulped, beginning to walk down the hallway. He froze as he heard banging, as if someone was pounding against something. His keen ears picked the sound out, and he found himself going over to a specific door. Kurt pressed his ear against it, hearing a faint "someone please hear me" from within. Kurt looked down, and saw that the door was lock three times over by bolts. Sighing, he closed his eyes, said a prayer, and_ Bamph_, he was gone.

Kurt came into the room, and turning he saw Audri leaning against the door, slumped on the ground and her hand against the steel gateway. She had her eyes closed, and was trying not to cry. Her wings were splayed against her and the floor, the feathers still tinged with red at the tips. Some bandages on her arms were loosening, revealing the cuts from the glass. The narrow line over her left eye, another wound, was bleeding at the end, slightly, just enough to cause concern in the German Mutant. She opened her eyes and looked at Kurt. Kurt met those sad, angered blue orbs, matching them with his gaze.

"Adrianna," he said quietly, walking over to her.

Audri drew her legs up, bracing herself against the door. She was still weak from the electrocutions, and her wings were numb. She would have flown at Kurt, but she couldn't feel them at all. This is what caused her distress. If she couldn't fly, she was doomed.

But he knew her name; this handsome stranger was even smiling at her. It was a true smile, one of warmth and safety and reassurance. Audri wanted to be embraced by him; he seemed to be capable of healing her hurts. She didn't know why she thought this, but she did. Perhaps it was the fact that she could not remember true compassion that spurred such feelings. But after what had happened to her in the past few hours, no one could be trusted. She couldn't go with her gut instinct, or her intuition. No, no one could be trusted.

"Get away from me," she ground out through a shaky breath, glaring dangerously at Kurt.

"I vant to help you," Kurt said gently, hurt that she did not trust him; "I am not wit' Magneto."

Audri buried her face in her arm, stiffening as she felt the air in the room move with Kurt's walking towards her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, her breath shallow and almost inaudible.

"Audri, I can be your friend," Kurt said; "Please, let me help you."

She was shaking now, he could visibly see it. Whether it was anger, fatigue, anxiety, or all of the above, Kurt did not know. Audri's eyes softened and she hung her head as she sighed. Her body went slack, her hand slid down the door and fall to her leg, and she closed her eyes. She had passed out, succumbing to the darkness of her subconscious.

Kurt sighed, and bent down. Lifting her up in his arms, he realized how heavy her wings made her body. If she did not have them, she would probably be no more that one hundred and twenty pounds, at the most. Her wings added an extra fifty pounds at least, and with their size, Kurt had a hard time positioning Audri in his arms. He succeeded though, carrying her bridal style. With a sigh and final glance down at the angel, he then 'ported out.

- - -

Logan growled as he swung his clawed fist out at Sabertooth. _How in the hell was he still alive?_ Logan wondered, but he didn't have time to think when Sabertooth landed a kick to his chest and sent the wolverine flying into a tree. Logan refused to moan in agony as he knew his back would be fractured or broken, and slowly rose instead. With a battle cry, he charged his adversary, plowing into him like defense in a football game would to offense. The wind temporarily knocked out of him, Sabertooth had no choice but to fall to the ground.

And with that, Logan pinned him down with one hand, and drove his claws into the mutant below him with the other. Sabertooth howled in pain, then his eyes hooded as his breathing became ragged and blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Logan.

"Damn... you," was all that was uttered, before the Sabertooth died.

"One down," Logan grunted as he pulled his claws free, grimacing at the scent of blood. He got up, and as he backed away, he cleaned his claws on his shirt, absentmindedly. He then looked around and sniffed the air, a faint trace of sulfur catching his attention. Kurt must be at the jet. Problem was... Logan still had no idea where Ororo was. /She's probably at the jet/ he assured himself as he began to run for it. He ran through the trees, and in his haste nearly ran into one. But he made it to the jet, and he ran up the ramp, into the hull.

Logan breathed deeply as he sat down on the nearest bench, but automatically jumped back up when he could smell blood. He looked around, and finally saw Kurt, kneeling over what appeared to be a fallen angel, lying unconscious on the floor.

Logan stared in awe; he hadn't expected this at all. "Kurt," he said, barely a whisper; "This... is her?"

Kurt nodded, not looking up at him; "I re-bandaged her arms," he said quietly; "It vas like she vent t'rough a grater..." he added morosely, eyes shining with sympathy and anger; "Who could ever do dis...?" he wondered, looking up at Logan questioningly.

"Magneto," Logan replied simply, kneeling on the other side of the angel; "So, was she passed out when you found her?"

Kurt shook his head; "She passed out when I got to her," he replied, then he sighed; "Somet'ing happened, Logan, somet'ing bad... she vas so scared, so angry, you could see it in her eyes..."

"And, let me take a wild guess on this, angel's aren't supposed to be upset?"

Kurt shook his head; "Dey aren't mean000t to touch de ground," he said solemnly, "Look," he said suddenly, his hand going to her left wing and to the metal clasp; "Vat is it?" Kurt thought aloud, about to touch it.

"No, don't!" Logan growled, snatching Kurt's hand away; "Don't touch that thing, it could trigger something!" he said, "We'll leave it until we get to the mansion, where Hank and Charles can check it out, okay?"

"Okay, fine!" Kurt growled back, glaring at Logan; "I am just worried, okay? You cannot blame me for that!"

Before Logan replied, Ororo came bounding in, breathing heavily from exertion; "Hurry, Magneto knows!" was all she said as she went to the pilot seat.

Logan jumped up and closed the ramp, then went back over to Kurt and Audri; "What will we do with her!?" he asked anxiously.

"Here, to the bench!" Kurt said, lifting Audri up.

Logan helped him move her to the widest bench, and they strapped the seatbelt across her waist. Kurt sat down beside her, holding he up and laying her head and shoulder in his lap. Logan went to the co-pilot chair, and Ororo jetted them off.

- - -

Xavier sighed, as did Hank. Kurt and Logan had brought Audri to the med-lab, and her wounds had been cleansed and bandaged. She had remained completely unconscious, unknowing of the world around her, and her rescuers. They had finished their tests, found that Audri was healthy, and now, they waited for her to wait.

"Do you think she's in a self-induced coma?" Hank mused, staring at an x-ray of Audri's shoulder blades and wings.

"Possibly," Xavier said, doing the same; "This procedure was done perfectly, Hank, I doubt it could be done any better."

"Stryker's just smart and sick enough to do it," Hank said; "My question is: how did he get material to make actual bones for the wings?"

"Cell research, no doubt," Xavier mumbled, wheeling around and going over to Audri.

He sighed as he saw the angel, the long cut on the side of her face. It would scar; she'd always have a memory now. It angered him how Magneto would go to such links; he had an idea about what had happened to her.

"Do you know what I came across, Hank?" Xavier suddenly asked, quietly, almost morbidly.

"What?" Hank asked, looking at the disabled man with uncertainty. He had been lost in his thoughts until then.

"Adrianna... her father, the one who passed away," Xavier said; "He was killed while on duty for a secret investigation of the UN."

"So?"

"He was killed in action in Rome, attempting to stop an assassination," Xavier wheeled around; "Don't you see? Not only did Stryker choose to kidnap Adrianna for her abilities, but also because she might have known something about the organization her father worked for!"

Hank was silent as he took this information in; "So," he said; "Stryker would gain governmental information on other countries, based on the fact that Adrianna and her mother traveled with him, and he would have a mutant... But why make her an angel?"

"Because it hasn't been done," Xavier finished simply, with a hint of bitterness; "We will need to be careful when she wakes..."

"Why?" Hank inquired.

"Imagine waking up, after being tortured, and only having the most recent, painful memories to tell you what is going on."

"Maybe I should leave," Hank said; "My appearance might scare her."

"Somehow I don't think she will be in the least bit concerned, Hank," Xavier assured, "That will be the least of her worries."

"Why don't you try and bring her out?" Hank asked.

Sighing wearily, Xavier shook his head; "No," he said, "I run the risk of possibly harming her psyche. She is too delicate at the moment..."

"She can sure take a punch," Hank commented; "But I know that's not what you're getting at."

Xavier nodded; "I believe that Ororo—"

He didn't finish, for the heart monitor had begun to pick up speed, dramatically. Hank shouted in surprise, both scientists stepping back, away from the angel.

"She's waking up!" he said, and then, the world seemed to slow at what happened next.

Audri's eyes snapped open, and she looked around. Suddenly afraid for her life, she flew from the bed, halting and turning before hitting the wall, knocking things over as she did. She saw a large blue creature resembling an ape man hold his hands out to her. He said something, but Audri was going too fast and was too afraid to care.

She screeched as she bowled into him, the two falling to the floor. The blue man shouted in pain as he was slammed against a wall, and as Audri rose she saw an old man in a wheelchair staring at her. An odd feeling swept over her mind, but again she ignored it as she flew for what looked like the door. They opened for her, and she flew out.

Audri landed in the middle of the hallway. She was back at the first base, the one below ground, the one that had flooded, the one that she'd... no, not again. Audri clenched her fist and screamed out in angry dismay, before taking flight and flying as close to the ceiling as she could. She distantly heard someone calling her name, her full name. But that didn't matter, it was probably Stryker. As Audri flew, she knew she'd be shot down, just like last time.

Flying around a corner she misjudged it and hit the wall, sliding down to the cold hard floor. Her nails raked against it as she brought them into fists, and she got onto her hands and knees, head bowed as she breathed heavily. Cuts were bleeding freely beneath the bandages, now red from the crimson life. Audri lifted her head, seeing past the strands of hair as she heard voices and footsteps coming at her. It echoed, coming from every direction. She gritted her teeth as it threatened to overwhelm her... just like last time... Audri closed her eyes and bowed her head, trying to bury the memories in her subconscious.

"She went this way, look at the blood trail..."

"Come on, she looks hurt!"

"Someone go get Kurt!"

_Kurt_... Audri opened her eyes and looked up, just in time to see people gather at the end of the hall. They rushed to her, and Audri noticed the big blue man as she slipped to fall on her side and prop herself on her elbows. She tried to stand, rising to her knees again. But her wings were heavy, and pained her greatly for the wounds, and she found herself falling to the floor all together, her arms around her head to shield her face.

"Audri!" Ororo called as she, Hank, and Scott reached her. Audri did not move, nor give recognition. Slowly, Ororo bent down beside her. Reaching out, her intent was to touch Audri's bare shoulder, but Audri visibly stiffened before her hand came near. Ororo held back, rising.

"Vere is she?!?!?" came a loud, urgent German voice.

"Kurt, this way!" Came Rogue's reply; "Down the hall!"

_Bamph!!!!!_

Kurt was at the hallway's end then, running full-tilt, void of his inducer and not caring. He'd asked to be called the moment the angel woke, because he'd seen the pain in her eyes, the mistrust and the betrayal. He didn't want anyone getting hurt by her instincts to be free and unharmed. But yet he saw her, almost as bloody as before. It just wasn't right.

"Back away!" he said as he skidded to a halt, kneeling before Audri. The X-Men respected the request, moving a safe distance away. As Rogue came, she gasped, but kept it as quiet as she could by covering her mouth.

Kurt instantly noticed that Audri was practically nude, the hospital gown not full on for her wings. Closing his eyes, he pulled the sleeves up and tied the strings behind her neck, all the while knowing that she was watching him. He could feel her gaze and an odd chill in the back of his mind. But like that it was gone, and when Kurt opened his eyes again, Audri was staring at them. But her eyes were not filled with so much pain, they were rimmed with relief.

"Where am I?" she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself and looking around. She shivered.

"You're at de institute," Kurt replied calmly, smiling slightly; "Are you alright?"

Audri didn't move to reply; "I'm scared," she admitted, shivering again; "And cold..." her eyes glanced back at the others who watched on, and sighing she bowed her head and covered her face with her arms.

Kurt looked back at them, nodding. Xavier was the first to respond, nodding slightly as he turned and wheeled away. Hank signed that he'd prepare a room, and followed. Rogue looked at Kurt worriedly, then left quickly to go tell Bobby about the newest mutant, and soon, it was only Kurt and Audri. Kurt looked at Audri, to see that she was watching him.

"What?" he asked good-naturedly, smiling.

Audri blinked slowly, reaching out with a pale, artistic hand. Her fingers ghosted over Kurt's right cheek, and the touch caused the mutant to shudder. Audri automatically recoiled.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking away.

"Eet is fine, you are just cold," Kurt said quickly; "Here, let me help you..."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kurt pulled her into an embrace, and rose with her. Audri leaned against him, her feet planted on the floor and her knees shaking from the weight of her wings. She silently began to cry, and Kurt felt her tears through his black T.

"Audri?" he asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I can't feel my wings," she whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"You vill," Kurt said quietly, and with one arm he scooped up Audri's legs and held her close as he teleported out.

- - -

The came to a bedroom, and Audri opened her eyes. Her fists were tightly clenched in Kurt's shirt, and she looked around. It was cozy and decorated as if a girl had stayed here before. Kurt walked over and sat Audri down on it. As he stepped back she held her hands pressed against the mattress for support, but both knew she was too weak so Kurt went back to her, and helped her up to the many pillows and onto her side. Her wings took up most of the large bed, at least the side she was on, and the longer feathers trailed over the edge. Kurt opened the closet and retrieved a blanket, throwing it over the fallen angel.

"Thanks," Audri whispered, and Kurt smiled.

"It's de least I could do," Kurt said, sitting down beside her on the bed; "Audri, you are not frightened by me... my appearance..."

"It's not the walls of the house that make it a home, it's what within it," Audri whispered, idly playing with the fringe of the blanket.

Kurt smiled; "A voman I knew vonce told me dat," he said.

"It's common, I remember someone saying that to me too," Audri mused quietly, leaving the fringe alone to hold her hands beneath her chin as she stared off distantly.

"Audri, vat is de matter?" Kurt asked quietly, and Audri looked up at him, as if confused; "I feel drawn to you, like I am supposed to try to help you," Kurt insisted; "I cannot explain dis divine feeling."

Audri rolled her eyes; "where was God when I woke up in some green tube, in a room filling with water?" she asked, looking up at him critically; "Where was God when I woke up to these wings? Where was God when I finally escaped death, and had to robe a clothes line so I wouldn't be flying around like some Greek Statue? There is no God as far as I'm concerned," she finished bitterly.

Kurt took pity on her, but didn't know what to say. Audri looked away, sighing; "I know there dead," she whispered; "My parents. They have to be... otherwise I would have been found by now. Some God huh, to take away my memories and then give me a heaping dose of pain..."

Kurt bowed his head, lifting it and nodding as Audri continued; "I remember though... when I first got to Buffalo... all the people who wanted to jump... I wanted to help... I did..." she paused; "A few didn't believe me, a few were calling me an angel... some messenger of God;" she snorted; "To think some of them went to church the next day because 'the angel of mercy' spoke to them..."

"Have you ever considered the good side of your pain?" Kurt asked clearly, and Audri looked up at him again; "Dere is no knowing of pleasure wit'out pain, nor is dere wisdom without mistake. One must coincide with the other, or there is no balance of life. Eet is through pain dat we learn to enjoy de good. You cannot tell me you felt warmth, a peace, when de people you helped became better;" he finished quietly.

Audri looked down; "I did," she admitted quietly; "it felt like... when they were okay, I was. It was like, if I could solve one person's problem, then I could forget one of mine. Forget the damn barcode the had on my neck, forget the scars or the losses, as long as people were okay..." she looked up at Kurt; "Oh God..." she gasped, covering her mouth.

Kurt crawled over and wrapped his arms around her as Audri cried, realization hitting her like a brick wall. He wrapped his arms around her wings to where his right hand held her left shoulder and his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Audri clung to him as if for dear life as she sobbed, her tears eventually running dry and her sounds down to sniffles.

"Everyt'ing has eet's purpose," Kurt whispered to her as she settled into his embrace; "Down to de last ant in its home. Your purpose is grand, Audri, I know dat..."

Audri nodded in his chest, looking up at him. Her eyes were red from crying, red from her weariness, but they seemed to smile along with her lips. But her smile faded, along with the glint, as she looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt," she said, "The tattoos all over you... what are they for?" she asked as she ghosted a hand over his arm.

"Dey are for each sin I have ever committed," he replied solemnly; "I vas very confused years ago... I still have some to place..." he added quietly, barely a whisper.

"You don't have to harm yourself," Audri said desperately.

"I do," Kurt chided gently; "Eet is my belief, Audri. Eet is how I pay debt for my sins, for myself," he was silent then. He had never before told anyone that much about his tattoos, their symbolic meaning.

Audri was quiet as she nodded; "I respect that, Kurt," she whispered; "You've done so much already, and my minds so open anyway... it's taboo, but then, what's normal;" the simplistic, pure and innoncent honesty had Kurt smiling slightly.

"_Vielen Dank_," Kurt said, "Thank-you."

"What was Germany like?" Audri asked suddenly, a sign she was done with the subject of religion.

"Ah, _Wunderbar_," Kurt replied; "Beautiful castles, and so many old cities. The second war still has a mark on de country, but eet es still as eet always vas. Vhy do you ask?"

Audri shrugged; "Because I absolutely love your accent and I was just making sure," she joked good-naturedly; "No, I was just curious..."

"You know, you are so young," Kurt suddenly observed; "Your personality es..."

"Like a teen in their first year of college," Audri finished, one eyebrow raised.

Kurt laughed quietly as he sat up; "not in dose words, but yes, you act like a teenager," he said, smiling kindly; "I steel say you are a blessing from God."

"So a lot of people," Audri whispered distantly; "Except one."

"Who?" Kurt asked instantly, worried.

"The man who made me like this," Audri whispered, then she yawned; "I'm tired..."

"You should rest, Audri," Kurt said; "I kept you long enough."

"Wait," Audri said as Kurt rose to leave. He turned and looked at her questioningly, looking at her.

"Ja?" he asked.

"_Merci_," she whispered, and Kurt smiled.

"Not a problem, angel," he replied, then, with a final glance back, he exited the room.

Kurt whispered a simple tune as he closed the door, but as soon as he turned around, his eyes met ruby red shades.

"Kurt, why did you just leave... _her_ room?" Scott asked, struggling with the replacement noun.

"Scott, I vas told eet vas okay," Kurt said quickly, fearing the glare he knew lay behind the shades.

"Talk. NOW."

**A/N:** there ya go. More soon. Thanks for reviewing if you do!


	6. chapter six

A/N: I kill someone in this, as a head's up okay? it's one of Magneto's crew

Hey I drew Audri in her X-Men gear!!! Check out profile for link to my Deviant art page!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Part - one: Ashes – to – Ashes 

**Chapter Six: She's not coming back**

"Scott, I vas told eet vas okay," Kurt said quickly, fearing the glare he knew lay behind the shades.

"Talk. NOW."

Kurt sighed; "Dis is the best room for Audri, Scott. You are not the only von who mourns over Jean, vee all do, but dere is no point in sadness ven you know it vill not bring her back! Except it, Scott, Jean is gone to a better place. Vee must move on vit our lives, dat is vat we have to do. Otherwise, vee will rot inside, torn by our grief. You are a strong person, Scott; prove that you can rise above dis. I know Jean meant a lot to you, but you must know dat she is in a better place…" he sighed again, this time out of weariness over the situation; "I cannot tell you more. Audri needs this room now. It vill always be Jean's, but now, it is hers."

"Is that all?" Scott asked; "My God, Kurt," the blue mutant's eyes flared at that. Scott caught it; "what, didn't like me saying that? Well fuck what bothers you; you've got no idea what I'm going through. So what if it's been a month already, it's been a month of hell. We were already at the door, but Jean dying for us was the last straw."

"You should be happy she died for us!" Kurt shouted suddenly, his fangs bared at Scott's ignorance;" You should be happy she gave you Anodder chance at life! You should be grateful someone cared enough for you to die at the cold hands of that damned water!"

Scott was quiet, slightly surprised by the outburst and Kurt's weary, angered face; "You don't think I know that?" he retorted angrily; "OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!!!! But it's the fact that she's gone that bothers me! I'm never going to see her again, I'm not going to hear her laugh, I'm never going to see her smile at me and say 'I love you'. I never told her! I never told her," he finished, finally breaking down and falling to his knees. He slammed his fist down on the floor, and Kurt slowly bent before him, face now sympathetic.

"Scott, look at me," Kurt said; "**LOOK AT ME**," he was being dead seriously, his speech clear, and this made Scott look at him. Hot angry tears trailing down his face; "You are looking at a man who knows grief at no bounds, do not tell me that I do not know," Kurt said; "It is you who does not know. You do not know, or understand, dat those who die go to better places, at least those of good lives. Jean is gone, yes, but you might see her again. You might," he rose, and Scott watched him.

Kurt looked at the necklace he wore- a silver chain with the pendant of a saint on it. It was of Jude; the saint of all lost causes. Taking it off, he let it fall to the floor, and Scott stared at it. The saint was kneeling, head and hands held towards the sky as rays of Grace fell around him. Scott reached for it, and held it, listening as Kurt said; "There is an angel in there. Not only has Jean saved us all, but she has saved another by giving herself as well. God would accept her in Heaven… how could He _not_…?" he finished, before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Scott on his knees and in the hallway. His tail, swishing back and forth rhythmically, made the only sound.

Scott looked up, catching the dusty rays of sun coming through the window out of the corner of his eye. Sighing shakily, he held the pendant to his chest and rose slowly. Looking around, he then walked to his room, where he would close the door and pull out the dusty old bible from his desk drawer.

* * *

Rogue and Bobby sat out in the gardens, walking around. Even though it was mid October, Ororo had made it her duty to keep the flowers living and flourishing until December. And they were thriving, they were beautiful. Hand in hand, the pair walked to the fountain, sitting down on the edge.

"What do you think?" Bobby suddenly asked quietly.

"About what?" Rogue replied, confused.

"About the angel," Bobby said; "did you see her eyes? I wonder what happened to her…"

"There's no point in wondering, is there?" Rogue asked, and bobby looked at her; "I mean, whatever it is, the professor and Mister McCoy will come up with some solution… right?"

"Yeah, they will," Bobby assured her; "But… you've gotta wonder… why would Magneto want her?"

Rogue shrugged; "I don't like thinking about it," Rogue said, sighing; "I mean, even if she was mutated, she's still… well she looks like a real, authentic angel. I mean, it's not right to see one so hurt like that. None of the angels I've ever seen, well, the pictures and stain glass-windows, they haven't been sad. Well, at least not hurt like her…"

Bobby nodded; "Do you think she'll stick around?" Rogue asked.

"Well, where else would she go?" Bobby asked; "I mean, if the world knew an actual angel existed, the churches would be fighting over her. Pretty soon, there'd be some war between all the doctrines of Christianity and Judaism. So, chances are she's safest here…"

"Good point."

* * *

"_Mama? Where's daddy gone?"_

"_Honey, he's away on business. Come on, let's get inside. It looks like rain…"_

"_But, there's no clouds, mama!" a laugh escaped, a child's laugh; "there has to be clouds for it to rain!"_

"_Honey you know what I mean. Now let's get inside."_

"_Yes, mama…"_

_That had been it, the first lie, the first hidden secret…_

"_Dad, why are you home so late?"_

"_Adrianna, get back to bed…"_

"_But dad, you've… got blood on your shirt…!"_

"_I know, Adrianna, now get to bed!"_

"_I won't until you tell me what's been going on!"_

"_You're too young to understand! Now GET TO BED!"_

"_Fine! But I won't let you live this down!"_

_She had been fourteen then, now it was so clear…_

_The scraping of the brakes, the glass shattering all around, the scream, the rough hands and the explosions…_

With a start Audri woke, shaken. Wiping her eyes, she sniffed and bit her lip as the tears came. She couldn't hold them back, and she covered her face as she bawled. She suddenly remembered everything, every secret she found out, every detail. It rushed her like a sudden hurricane, and as a sudden headache hit she moaned. Birthdays, fights, grades, French art museums, the Tower… everything… everything was rushing her mind…

Audri let out a silent scream, then fell limp as she zoned out, re-ordering her thoughts…

Finally, Audri stared out the window, gazing out longingly at the painted sky. Reds, pinks, purples, soft oranges and gold's; darkening blue backdrop, grey-white clouds, eternity stretching on forever. She sighed, tired from having to flip over. She felt so weak, so helpless, and so sick. But it was not the sickness that medicine could cure. No, she would need the Midas Touch of Saints; this depression was quickly setting in.

At once Audri wanted someone to hold her, to make it all go away. She just wanted for the pressure and the reality to disappear for a moment. She wanted to fly away, but she was only just beginning to feel her wings and they were far too heavy for her. She let out a sob, crossing her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes and sobbed again, her head against a pillow. Silently, the tears came, and she buried her face in the pillow. She mustn't have been crying for long, because there was a knock on the door. Audri sat up slowly, legs crossed and hands supporting as she thought on who might be outside the door.

"Audri?" came a feminine voice with a distinct accent; "May I come in? It's Ororo…"

Audri didn't reply, and she heard the door open; "Audri, are you alright?" Ororo asked kindly; "We heard a moan, and…"

"Is Kurt here?" Audri asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at the woman. She saw Ororo's eyes widen, apparently in surprise, and Audri looked away, back out the window.

"I'll get him," Ororo said, and quickly she left the room.

Audri bowed her head and closed her eyes. No more than a minute later, she heard the already familiar _bamph_ and the smell of sulfur briefly filled the room.

"Audri," Kurt said quietly, coming over to sit down beside her, careful of her limp wings. Kurt looked to see she had been crying again; "What is dee matter?"

Audri sniffed; "I remember," she said distantly, sadly, shaking her head; "everything, all at once," she whispered, then she looked at him; "I want to get out of here, Kurt," she said, "Suddenly, I don't feel safe…" she began to shake as she sighed, her arms the worst.

"Here, lay down," Kurt said gently, easing her down. Propping himself up on one elbow, he stretched out beside her; "This must be hard, Audri, I can see myself in your position," he began; "But dis, dis feeling you experience, eet is a result of what you've been t'rough. You are safer here right now den any vhere else."

Audri looked away; "It's too much," she said, finally rolling into him and burying her head in his chest; "Just make it go away, Kurt. I—I thought it was harder _not_ knowing, but…but…"

"Shh, I know, _ange,_ I know," Kurt hushed, rubbing the spot between her wings. He closed his eyes as he listened to battle it out with her emotions. He couldn't truly imagine being in her position, but his heart leapt to help her, he could only do what came naturally.

* * *

Scott found himself in the main library, staring at the pendant in his hand. The profound emotion Kurt had expressed; it was a dire concern and worry… for him. At first, the two had been distant, and after… what happened, they just couldn't see eye to eye. And now that angel chick was here, things had gotten so weird. She was in… her room… _No,_ Scott thought, _I… I need to be able to move on…_

It was just too hard to say her name now. _Jean._ There, he at least had the power to think it. _Barely_. It hurt so badly, though, he bartered with himself. And it was true, the pain. How it came wave after wave with every thought or notion, even the sound of water had him disheartened. It was sad, that he just couldn't admit that she wasn't coming back.

Scott shook his head and rubbed his eyes wearily. Looking at the pendant, he tried to draw his concentration elsewhere. Jude, there was a song about someone named Jude… a saint, too… He couldn't avoid the topic of Faith any longer.

Scott got up, and quickly went to the nearest bookshelf. Almost instinctively, he found a Bible. It was old, the leather tattered around the edges, the pages a faded yellow and brittle. Carefully opening the cover, Scott marveled at the calligraphy-style title text. Closing it again, he closed his eyes, and then opened the Bible.

As his eyes graced the first bolded lettering, he saw it read "Psalm 51"…

"Um… Professor Summers?"

With a slam Scott shut the book, and looking up, he saw a student walking up to him, a spiral notebook clutched in her hands nervously. Scott caught her eyes flash an almost translucent yellow for a spilt second, and he smiled kindly.

"Yes, Morgan?" he asked.

"Um, could you help me out with this homework? I'm a little confused…" the girl, Morgan, walked up, holding out her notebook. She had a worksheet atop it.

"Of course, Morgan, what's got you confused?"

* * *

"Charles… a word?"

"Of course, Ororo, come in."

Ororo slipped through the double doors, entering the office of the renowned professor. After alerting Kurt, she had then rushed over to discuss the angel's current state. Xavier looked up from a healthy stack of papers, and smiled gently as she sat down in front of his desk. But at the look of seriousness the storm wielder held on her normally gentle features, Xavier's own smile faded.

"It's about the angel," Ororo began; "I… Charles, I fear she isn't stable."

Xavier nodded; "I know full well that she may not be," He said, and Ororo's eyes widened in surprise.

"She could hurt someone, Charles!" Ororo suddenly said; "What if she lost her sanity for a single moment, and in that moment, one of the students got in the way?"

"Somehow, Ororo, I feel that, if Adrianna did lose her sanity, she would not hurt any one of us," Xavier said calmly, his hands together and resting atop his desk; "I was able to briefly enter her mind before something began to force me away," he explained; "This girl knows hardship and grief, and her soul is pure by default. No matter what she goes through in life, whether it is persecution or salvation, she will not wish harm on anyone she cares for, or feels obligated to."

Ororo sighed; "She only trusts Kurt, Charles, surely that says something."

"It does," Xavier said; "Kurt so far has been the one who has shown her true respect and trust;" when Ororo seemed confused, he clarified; "She reads eyes, Ororo, it's a gift of hers. She can read emotions, feel them as if they're her own. All she has to do is look someone in the eye…"

"How'd you come about this?"

"I couldn't help but notice," Xavier replied; "When she woke in the lab, she looked me in the eyes, for a spilt moment, and she automatically veered away, as if realizing something that proved I didn't deserve to just be bowled over. And then when she was in the hall, how everyone circled her, she curled up and looked at everyone through the gap in her wings. She wouldn't even glance at Rogue, and she didn't look Kurt in the eye either when he helped her."

Ororo was silent as she thought on the professor's findings; "That's quite remarkable, Charles," she said at last; "She must find herself the martyr at times…"

Xavier nodded; "There is something else, as well," he said, his voice lowering; "Something about her just doesn't seem to be seen. I believe she has a hidden power, one that's triggered only by certain emotions…"

"Anger?" Ororo quipped.

"Yes. That, and possibly others."

"We've got a handful this time."

"But I'm sure it's nothing the team can't handle."

* * *

Audri fell asleep after calming down, and Kurt stayed, watching her. He noticed how her eyes moved under her eyelids, and how her face would change slightly, muscles pulling to form frowns or grimaces. He took a chance to sit up, and look at the metal band around her wing. It seemed so simple, but there had to be something deeper to its purpose. Cautiously, Kurt reached out, and touched it. He was shocked instantaneously, and backed away fearfully. Staring at it wide-eyed, he then looked at Audri. The pieces came together then, and he thought"

_Dat is vaht is stopping her vings!_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: well there yall go! don't forget the picture I drew!!! check out my profile for the link!!


End file.
